This disclosure relates to web site statistics.
A web publisher is an entity, such as person or an enterprise, that hosts web pages or web sites that can be accessed over a network, such as the Internet. The publisher can monitor analytical data related to user visits and links to the publisher web pages or web sites. Example analytical data includes data related to domains and/or web sites from which visitors arrived and to which the visitors departed; traffic patterns, e.g., navigation clicks of visitors within the publisher's web site; visitor actions, e.g., purchases, filling out of forms, etc. and other actions that a visitor may take in relation to the publisher's web site. The analysis of such analytical data can, for example, inform the publisher of how the visitors found the publisher's web site and how the visitors interacted with the publisher's web site. With this understanding, the publisher can implement changes to increase revenue generation and/or improve the visitor experience. For example, a publisher can focus marketing resources on advertising campaigns, and/or identify web site bottlenecks that impede the visitor experience, and/or identify other publishers as potential partners for cross-linking, etc.
Analytical tools that facilitate the collection and analysis of such analytical data are available to publishers. An example analytical suite is Google Analytics, and which is available from Google, Inc., in Mountain View, Calif. One example analytical analysis feature is a site overlay report. A site overlay report can be prepared by the analytical suite, for example, and generate a representation of the web page with a visual representation of traffic statistics data displayed proximate to traffic content, e.g., web links, on the web page. For example, web links defined by the hypertext markup language (HTML) instructions of the web page can be identified and the cumulative number of clicks for each web link can be displayed adjacent each link when the web page representation is rendered.